Mala suerte, buena vida
by solagne
Summary: Freddy toda su vida fue un chico modelo, hasta que conoce a dos hermanos y juntos se adentraran a un mundo bizarro, muy muy bizarro.   Soy, algo nueva aquí, por lo que lo de la categoría me superó, así que omitanla, la historia es completamente original.


Una buena vida: mantener un buen promedio en la escuela y terminar con honores la universidad, mantener una activa vida social con altos miembros de la "burguesía", ser un buen ciudadano y votar por el candidato del partido político de papá; encontrar un buen empleo, ser más productivo en la oficina, sin perder el tiempo jugando solitario por la computadora, encontrar una agradable novia, de buena familia y que se lleve bien con mamá, casarnos después de dos años y convertirnos en conejos reproductores "una familia grande es siempre la clave", entonces serás feliz. Esos eran los planes que desde mi nacimiento se habían interpuesto mis padres y que yo después de quince años de sometimiento paternal decidí enviar al carajo. Supongo que eso de enviarme a un buen colegio tuvo la influencia necesaria para que mi vida o mejor dicho su vida añorada cambiara de rumbo, a un paso de haberme convertido en el hijo prodigo y de alcanzar el éxito. Un pensamiento bastante poco acertado y adelantado, considerando que acababa de cumplir en ese entonces los dieciocho años. Otro aspecto interesante fue la influencia musical que tampoco estaba constituida en los planes de mi padre y ni siquiera en los míos, aunque la principal razón de mi fracaso él se la atribuye a mis juntas, sí puede que él tuviera algo de razón en ese aspecto, o incluso en todo, pero que más da, como dicen lo hecho, hecho está y pienso que no podría arrepentirme de haber tomado mi teclado y junto a Samuel, Thomas y el hermano pequeño de Samuel, Jerry habernos largado en busca de la fama. Así sucedió a grandes rasgos, el comienzo de tal vez la mejor época de nuestras vidas, pero aún así, la más interesante y extrema de todo lo que llegaremos a vivir.

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Samuel y a su hermano Jerry, un dúo completamente heterogéneo y sin igual. Ambos eran huérfanos de padre y madre hacía poco más de medio año. La tutela judicial de ambos recaía en el abuelo paterno de estos, un viejo chiflado y de buen corazón, que decidió que lo mejor que en ese entonces podría brindarle a sus únicos nietos era una buena educación. Así fue como malgastó, según Samuel, todos sus ahorros en esa costosa institución educacional, en la que yo llevaba reclutado al menos hacía cuatro años. Samuel era un chico poco talentoso y de una inteligencia superficial, no así su hermano, quien pese a su notoria devoción religiosa comenzaba a presenciar los primeros signos de cuestionamiento ante sus creencias. Jerry era dos años menor que Samuel y yo, y en muchas ocasiones aparentaba ser bastante mayor que ambos, primeramente por nuestra notoria inmadurez. Yo no tomaba mucho en cuenta a Jerry porque él no era para nada gracioso, era como mi yo anterior a Samuel; lo bastante educado y tranquilo para no meterse en problemas o lo que era mejor, para sacarnos de ellos a nosotros. Jerry era un buen chico y pienso que si tuviera una idea convencional de diversión me hubiera lamentado por él. En todo caso, él siempre fue un genio, y lo sigue siendo. ¡Un maldito genio, con la suerte atada a los cojones!

Hasta el día que Samuel entró en mi cuarto, con una maleta gastada, y una mueca en el rostro, todo lo de afuera había estado en completo desconocimiento en mi mente. Recuerdo que desde pequeño, me habían instruido poco menos que como a un militar y hubo una extraña razón del porqué Samuel sin antes proponérselo ya tenía toda mi atención centrada en él. Bastaron dos escasos minutos para que él se convirtiera en mi nuevo y único mejor amigo.

—Hola —le dije con cordialidad, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona que hubiera entrado en mi cuarto, cualquier otro me hubiera respondido, excepto él. Dejó su maleta debajo del catre de la cama, y se hecho en ella cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo tomar una siesta, entonces encendió un cigarrillo, como si yo no estuviese allí para decirle que iba contra las reglas fumar, pero antes de que pudiera advertirle, me sorprendió él primero.

—Ya sé que es ilegal, me lo han dicho en la dirección.

—Entonces no crees que no deberías hacerlo.

—Las reglas, están para romperlas, si no, que fin tendrían.

— ¡Pues cumplirlas!

—Eso es para los idiotas sin cojones.

—Es el argumento más inadecuado que podría haber escuchado.

—Y tú eres un fastidioso sabelotodo o ¿no? Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Freddy

—Como Mercury, genial, yo hubiese deseado llamarme James, como Jimmy Page de Led Zeppelín, pero lamentablemente mis padres decidieron llamarme Samuel, un nombre hebreo que significa que Dios escucha, ¡tonterías!, como si Dios existiera ¿Tú crees en Dios Freddy?

—Bueno, mis padres son católicos y me bautizaron al nacer…

— ¡Te estoy preguntando sobre ti! No sobre tus padres, ni siquiera los conozco.

—Bueno, nunca me he cuestionado la existencia de Dios

—Pues no existe amigo, la realidad es dura de asumir, pero ya saldrás adelante.

No es que sus palabras llegaran a convencerme, pues no tenían fundamento alguno, en realidad Samuel jamás tenía fundamento para algo. Pero era un espécimen que te hacía reír hasta el llanto, era bizarro y poco a poco yo me convertí en un ser tan desagradable como él. Jerry era tan bizarro como nosotros, la diferencia radicaba en algo fundamental que consistía en apariencias. Jerry guardaba la compostura y su sentido común e intuición hacían que jamás lo pillaran rompiendo las reglas. Con ese par degusté mis primeras borracheras tránsfugas dentro del internado, conocí la heroína, los porros y las demás hierbas con las que nos drogábamos durantes las noches y que Samuel conseguía de antiguos contactos antes de internarse; ellos se los enviaban mensualmente mientras que él les hacía entrega del dinero en una cuenta de ahorros después de recibir el paquete. Todo era cosa de confianza. Después de un tiempo, gracias a mi conocimiento del lugar, Samuel era capaz de fugarse durante algunas horas y volver cargado de mierda para fumar. No éramos adictos en ese entonces, tal vez Samuel lo era, pero recuerdo nuestros tiempos de crisis, en los que los contactos de Samuel no aparecían la fecha acordada o en aquellos en que no administrábamos nuestras dosis para completar el mes y entonces nos quedábamos sin reservas. Así poco a poco nos convertimos en unos imbéciles dependientes del hachís. Fueron esas ocasiones las que nos llevaron al consumo de los barbitúricos y todo gracias a la notable idea de Jerry, Jerry fue quien nos sugirió tal hazaña para acabar con nuestra agonía. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, lo recuerdo porque jamás creí haberme ido tan lejos a causa de una droga. Estábamos necesitados, completamente necesitados de consumir alguna mierda, llevábamos limpios más de dos semanas, y limpios al completo, sin siquiera una gota de alcohol dentro de nuestro ya dañado organismo, tenía diecisiete años, y entonces nuestra conducta anormal estaba sobresaliendo más de lo habitual, parecíamos completos drogadictos en proceso de rehabilitación, y los proveedores de Samuel habían acordado llegar el día anterior con las provisiones, pero ningún paquete en recepción, ni un mensaje, nos había llegado. Era la hora de la comida, y ninguno de los dos teníamos los ánimos de ir al comedor, de hecho recuerdo que ninguno fue, entonces Jerry apareció de improviso en nuestro cuarto, con una mueca no muy amigable y su mirada de lastima hacía nosotros.

—Sois bastante patéticos chicos.

—Oh, nos encanta escucharlo Jerry, porque no te largas ¿eh?

—Déjalo Sam. Tal vez tiene algo importante que decir.

— ¿Sabes de dónde sacar un maldito porro?

—Claro que no idiota. Pero les tengo algo mejor, ya va siendo hora de que asumas que tus mierdas de proveedores deben de estar pasando unas vacaciones en la cárcel.

—Qué tienes para nosotros Jerry —le dije con los ojos saltones, como si se tratase de un gran descubrimiento, entonces el pequeño Jerry, saco de su bolsillo su mano empuñada, la colocó frente a nosotros y la extendió dejando a la vista los barbitúricos, al menos un veintenar de pastillas en su mano, de diferentes colores, reconocí de inmediato una serie de tranquilizantes y antidepresivos. Así fue como nos dimos cuenta que no pararíamos hasta tocar fondo. Y creo que lo hicimos, aunque no ese día por supuesto.

Fue Samuel el de la idea de largarnos de aquel lugar, estábamos a una mierda de terminar el instituto y ello conllevaba a la caída de todas las locas fantasías que pudiere haber contemplado mi cerebro durante esos tres años en compañía de Samuel. Una vez que acabara la escuela y saliera de ese internado sabía que estaría allí, frente a mí, el hombre al que no le veía el rostro hacía dos años y que esperaba que yo, Freddy Cook, su primogénito, me fuese a estudiar economía o política quien sabe a que institución para después continuar con su cuadrado plan de vida. Pues yo, entonces ya había tomado mi decisión, influenciado por Samuel claro, pero aún así la había tomado; elegí vivir mi vida, a mi manera, sin razones, y sin muchos planes, sólo uno: nuestra fuga.


End file.
